Compartments are on-the-fly auto-detected sealed spaces in the framework bound by framework objects (surfaces, faults, geoshells, fluid contacts) and/or the framework limits. Compartments provide visual control for highly accurate volumetric calculations; they provide thickness grids and visualize complex geologic structures. Conventional compartments technology started modeling sealed spaces (volume-based modeling), but does not provide the level of functionality and updatability such as the geologic grouping of compartments and associated tools. In addition, the framework to geocellular model workflow is very linear and static and most capabilities are inherent to the geocellular models and not to the framework.